


Ein Tag im Jedi-Tempel

by celedan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Fun, Jedi Apprentice books, Out of Character, Silly Jedis
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt, wie so ein Tag im Jedi-Tempel aussehen könnte? Tja... So habt ihr euch das bestimmt nicht vorgestellt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte spielt vor den schicksalshaften Ereignissen, die zu Tahls Tod führten in den Jedi-Padawan Büchern von Jude Watson.  
> Sie ist einer meiner ersten Fanfiction-Versuche und schon fünfzehn Jahre alt oder so, damals, als meine beste Freundin und ich im Star Wars Rausch waren und uns an Fanfiction versucht haben.   
> Nach kleineren Überarbeitungen soll sie jetzt endlich auch mal die Gelegenheit haben, von jemand anders gelesen zu werden als nur von mir.^^

**Morgens/ Vormittags:**

Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal aufgegangen, da hallte schon ein Wecker mit einem ziemlich penetranten Geräusch durch den Jedi-Tempel.

Jedi-Meister Yoda rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und Sekunden später flog der Wecker mit Hilfe eines Machtstoßes quer durch das geräumige Zimmer. Doch nach einer Weile überlegte Yoda es sich anders und er krabbelte müde aus dem Bett. „Mist“, murmelte er, während er die Überreste des Weckers aufsammelte. „Jetzt ich dieses Ding auch noch muss bringen zu den Technikern.“

Er schlurfte durchs Zimmer zu seinem Badezimmer. Dort stülpte er sich erst einmal seine Badehaube in einem zarten Rosé über und nahm seine treue Schrubbbürste zur Hand. Dann ließ er sich voller Wonne das heiße Wasser über seinen runzeligen, grünen Rücken laufen. Während er sich den Rücken mit der Bürste schrubbte, die fast größer war als er selbst, gab er mit tiefer Bassstimme  _ I’m Singing in the Rain _ zum Besten.

Nach dieser erfrischenden Dusche stellte der nicht einmal 1,30 Meter große Jedi-Meister sich vor seinen Kleiderschrank und suchte sich das passende Outfit heraus. Er runzelte die Stirn. Es war sehr schwierig sich bei dieser Auswahl zu entscheiden. Während er nachdachte, ließ er die Reihen von gleich aussehenden Jedi-Tuniken, die alle ordentlich an Kleiderbügeln in seinem elektrischen Schrank hingen, zum fünften Mal an sich vorbeisausen. Endlich hatte er sich für ein Modell entschieden. Als Yoda sich im Spiegel betrachtete murmelte er zufrieden: „So der Tag sich gut beginnen lässt!“

Vergnügt nahm er seinen Stock und marschierte zur Tür hinaus.

 

Nicht weit entfernt von Yodas Zimmer war der große, dunkelhäutige Jedi-Meister Mace Windu gerade damit beschäftigt, sich die Zähne ordentlich mit Zahnseide zu reinigen. Er betrachtete das Ergebnis kritisch, doch als seine Zähne so weiß blitzten, wie sie es schließlich sollten nach der Benutzung extra feiner Zahnseide und vorher der Luxuszahnpasta  _ Magic White _ , nickte er zufrieden.

Daraufhin fuhr er sich mit einem Tuch noch einmal über seinen kahl rasierten Schädel und auch seine Stiefel kamen nicht zu kurz. Sie blitzten anschließend ebenso wie seine Zähne und sein Schädel.

Er betrat die breiten Flure und wäre beinahe mit Meister Yoda zusammengestoßen.

„Guten Morgen, Meister Yoda!“ 

„Guten Morgen, Meister Windu!“ 

„Seid ihr auch schon auf die Ratsversammlung gleich gespannt?“, fragte Mace forschend. 

Yoda nickte ernst. „Wichtige Entscheidungen wir treffen müssen!“

Sie gingen das letzte Stück bis zum Turbolift in tiefes Schweigen gehüllt. Auch im Turbolift, der sie in den Turm des Tempels brachte, wo der Rat tagte, sagte keiner ein Wort.

Als sie den noch künstlich beleuchteten Raum betraten, waren die anderen männlichen Ratsmitglieder schon versammelt.

Ki Adi-Mundi begrüßte sie mit einem aufgeregten Funkeln in den Augen. „Wir haben schon mal ohne euch begonnen. Wir konnten es einfach nicht mehr aushalten!“

Yoda und Mace setzten sich zu den anderen. Dicke Kataloge wurden herumgereicht.

„Wirklich, sehr schön sie sind!“, meinte Yoda bewundernd. 

Mace nickte ebenfalls zufrieden. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch entscheiden, welches neue Tunikamodell wir für den Tempel auswählen. Und vor allem, welchen Meister-Schneider wir mit dieser wichtigen Aufgabe betrauen sollen!?“

„Es ist wirklich nicht einfach, für den ganzen Tempel die passende Kleidung zu finden“, meinte Ki Adi-Mundi. „Wir müssen schließlich aufpassen, dass sich die Farbe der Tunika nicht mit der Hautfarbe irgendeiner Spezies beißt.“ 

Die anderen Anwesenden nickten zustimmend.

Plötzlich summte der Türmelder, woraufhin sich alle hektisch auf ihre Sessel setzten und ein ernstes und aufs höchste konzentriertes Gesicht machten. Yoda ließ den Packen Kataloge mit Hilfe der Macht in einer Ecke verschwinden.

Einen Augenblick später betraten die weiblichen Ratsmitglieder unter der Führung von Adi Gallia den Raum. Sie schauten ihre Kollegen prüfend an.

„Was macht ihr schon so früh hier?“, wollte Adi Gallia wissen. 

Die Männer machten ein empörtes Gesicht über diese argwöhnisch klingende Unterstellung. „Wir haben schon einmal angefangen das heutige Thema zu diskutieren“, erklärte einer der Meister gewichtig. „Es ist immerhin überaus wichtig!“

Adi Gallia sah einen nach dem anderen skeptisch an, setzte sich aber wortlos.

 

Es war gerade 8.30 Uhr als der Rat mit seinem eigentlichen Tagesthema begann. Unterdessen saß der Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn in einem Schaumbad. Die Badewanne war für einen Mann mit einer Körpergröße von 1,93 eigentlich etwas zu klein geraten, aber er zwängte sich tapfer hinein und ließ sich von dem Lavendelduft benebeln, der das Badezimmer ausfüllte. Er konnte den Geruch ja eigentlich nicht ausstehen, aber seine beste Freundin Tahl hatte ihm eine 1,5 Liter Flasche davon zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Qui-Gon wusste, dass sie ihn damit nur hatte ärgern wollte. Sie wusste, wie sehr er diesen Geruch hasste, aber ihr zuliebe benutzte er ihn auch.

Das Quietscheentchen schaukelte fröhlich auf der Wasseroberfläche, als Qui-Gon einfiel, dass es langsam Zeit war, seinen Padawan zum Frühstück abzuholen.

Also beeilte er sich, schnell aus der Badewanne zu kommen, um so auch wenigstens dem Lavendelgeruch zu entkommen.

 

Schon wenige Meter vor Obi-Wans Türe hörte Qui-Gon den penetranten Gesang seines Padawans.

Auch wenn er eine gute Stimme hatte, war es doch etwas übertrieben,  _ Spectacular, Spectacular _ in voller Lautstärke um diese Zeit durch den gesamten Tempel plärren zu lassen.

Es wunderte Qui-Gon, dass Obi-Wan die Türklingel überhaupt gehört hatte. Jetzt stand sein Schüler mit zerzausten Haaren und in einen rosa Plüschbademantel mit passenden Pantoffeln gehüllt vor ihm. „Guten Morgen, Meister“, gähnte Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon sah ihn skeptisch von oben bis unten an. „Guten Morgen. Hattest du vor so zum Frühstück zu erscheinen?“

Obi-Wan schaute seinen Meister entsetzt an, riss dann den Kopf herum, um einen Blick auf seinen Wecker zu werfen und erstarrte dann. Es war 8.50 Uhr. In 10 Minuten würde es Frühstück geben und er war noch nicht angezogen!

Plötzlich aus seiner Starre geweckt, hüpfte Obi-Wan hektisch durchs Zimmer und suchte seine Sachen. Dabei krakeelte er die ganze Zeit vor sich hin: „Dieser verdammte Blechhaufen! Wieso hat er nicht geklingelt? Ich muss ihn schleunigst zu den Technikern bringen.“

Qui-Gon stand mit überkreuzten Armen an den Türrahmen gelehnt, verdrehte genervt die Augen und dachte nur noch: Bei allen Midiklorianern! 

Obi-Wan stürmte vier Minuten später an Qui-Gon vorbei. Sein Padawanzopf flatterte wild in der Gegend herum, denn er hatte keine Zeit und keine Geduld mehr gehabt, ihn sich zu flechten. „Kommt, Meister“, rief er über die Schulter. „Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät.“

„Ja, ja, geh du nur, ich komme nach“, rief Qui-Gon zurück und trottete langsam hinterher. Er hatte ja nichts gegen Essen, aber das, was Obi-Wan da veranstaltete galt schon als Körperverletzung (an Qui-Gons Augen) und Missbrauch guter Sitten und dessen musste er nun wirklich nicht Tag für Tag Zeuge werden, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste.

 

Um Punkt 9 Uhr stürmte Obi-Wan in den Speisesaal und hielt direkt aufs Buffet zu. „Puh, zum Glück ist noch fast alles da!“, keuchte er und machte sich daran, seine Teller zu füllen.

Nachdem er das Buffet geplündert hatte, setzte er sich mit drei Tellern beladen zu seinen Freunden.

Seine Freundin Bant war mittlerweile schon an den Appetit ihres Freundes gewöhnt, aber nicht nur Obi-Wan hatte einen gesunden Appetit. Sein Freund Reeft, ein Dressilianer mit faltig grauer Haut war als der größte Vielfraß des Tempels bekannt. Mit seinen großen traurigen Augen sah er Obi-Wan an. „Ich hoffe, es wird genug für uns beide übrig bleiben. Wirst du jetzt jeden Tag  so viel essen? Seit wann tust du das?“ 

Sein bester Freund Garren Muln klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge, Reeft. Obi-Wan ist nur so ausgehungert, weil er auf seiner letzten Mission die außerordentlichen kulinarischen  Köstlichkeiten von Kubindi kennenlernen durfte und nun Nachholbedarf hat“, grinste Garren. „Hab ich recht, Obi-Wan?“ 

Obi-Wan sah kurz von seinem Pudding auf und warf Garren einen entnervten Blick zu.

Qui-Gon hatte sich unterdessen mit seinem Frühstück zu den anderen Jedi-Meistern gesellt. Während er lustlos in seinem Essen herumstocherte, bewunderte er, wie schon so oft, den großen Appetit von Meister Yoda. Für ein so kleines Wesen konnte er erstaunlich viel Nahrung in sich aufnehmen.

Auf einmal vernahm er ein unzufriedenes Brummen; die Stimme gehörte Mace Windu, der einige Plätze weiter saß. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich finde es extrem kalt hier, oder?“, jammerte er und zog sich seine Tunika fester um die Schultern. „Die Klimaanlage ist ein wenig zu niedrig eingestellt.“

Die anderen Meister sahen sich genervt an, sagten aber nichts.

 

Nach dem Frühstück, das bis 11 Uhr gedauert hatte, erhob sich Obi-Wan und betrachtete zufrieden sein Werk. Das Buffet war bis auf den letzten Krümel leer geräumt, was nicht zuletzt ihm und Reeft zu verdanken war.

Dann folgte er seinen Freunden zum schwarzen Brett, wo der heutige Tagesplan ausgehängt war. Schwimmen im tempeleigenen Pool stand auf dem Programm. Alle Padawane zogen sich begeistert um. Als Obi-Wan in seinen knallblauen Schwimmshorts wieder erschien, sah er die Meister am Beckenrand stehen und alles überwachen.

„Kommt doch auch rein!“, rief Bant den Meistern zu, die schon eifrig im Wasser paddelte. Sie war immerhin eine Mon Calamari, welche außerordentlich gute Schwimmer waren. 

Aber die Meister machten plötzlich wehleidige Gesichter. „Och… Wir sind nicht mehr die Jüngsten, wisst ihr. Wir können nicht mehr so herumtollen“, tönte es aus einer Ecke. Einige kratzten sich verlegen am Kopf und behaupteten, sie hätten Migräne und/oder Rheuma. Der Rest bestand darauf, erkältet zu sein. Dann entfernten sie sich.

Obi-Wan sprang ins Wasser.  Und das sollen die besten und tapfersten Männer der Galaxis sein!? Kopfschüttelnd schwamm er mit Bant und den anderen ein paar Runden im Pool. 

 

**Mittags/ Nachmittags:**

Die Padawane kletterten ganz erschöpft aus dem Pool und wurden schon von ihren Meistern empfangen. Diese fragten ganz rührend, ob es denn schön gewesen wäre. Sie wären ja so gerne mitgekommen, aber, nun ja, die Verpflichtungen halt.

Die Verwalterin des Bibliotheksarchiv, Jocasta Nu, hatte für später Tagesausflüge durch Coruscant für alle arrangiert, was die meisten auch eifrig wahrnahmen.

So schlenderten Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan eine halbe Stunde später durch Coruscant.

„Diese Erholungspause habe ich wirklich gebraucht, Meister“, sagte Obi-Wan und ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Qui-Gon nickte und sah sich um. Sie waren mittlerweile in das Viertel gekommen, wo das Nachtleben Coruscants am regsten betrieben wurde, selbst bei Tag. Er wollte Obi-Wan schon einen anderen Weg vorschlagen, als er eine bekannte Stimme hörte. 

„Hast du das auch gehört, Obi-Wan?“ 

Obi-Wan sah seinen Meister an, doch dann erklang die Stimme wieder. „Moment mal! Das hört sich doch an wie...“

Sie gingen der Stimme nach, bis sie mitten in dem verrufensten aller Clubs, dem  _ Beach Paradise _ standen. Das Licht war relativ dunkel, auf den Tischen räkelten sich spärlich bekleidete Tänzerinnen verführerisch und an jedem Tisch saßen Männer mit alkoholischen Getränken und feuerten die Tänzerinnen an. Und ganz vorne an einem der Tische saß das Oberhaupt des Jedi-Ordens, Mace Windu. 

Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan glaubten ihren Augen nicht zu trauen.

Obi-Wan wollte den Meister schon ansprechen, aber Qui-Gon hielt ihn zurück und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen gut sichtbar genau in die Mitte des Raumes. Sie beobachteten Mace eine Weile, der mit einer der Kellnerinnen sprach. Man musste sich noch nicht einmal anstrengen, um ihn zu verstehen. „Ihr seid wirklich eine hervorragende Arbeitskraft! Ihr könntet auch bei mir arbeiten. Ich wohne hier nur um die Ecke.“

Als er nur kurz zur Seite blickte, nahm er jedoch die beiden Jedis wahr. Sofort versteckte er seine Heiterkeit hinter einer ernsten und wichtigen Miene. „Habt vielen Dank, Madame, das wäre dann alles“, sagte er zu der Kellnerin, die sich daraufhin wieder um die anderen Gäste kümmerte.

Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon standen jetzt vor ihrem Chef.

Mace Windu sah sie mit seinen stechenden, falkenähnlichen Augen an. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr kommt. Ich bin  in verdeckter Ermittlung hier und könnte einige Hilfe gebrauchen.“

Natürlich, dachte Qui-Gon süffisant, ließ ihn aber weiter reden.

„Es ist nämlich äußerst schwierig, zu den Leuten durchzukommen.“ 

„Das hat man gesehen“, murmelte Obi-Wan und erntete gleich einen bösen Blick von Mace. Im Stillen dachte er sich trocken: Er hat sich ja wirklich richtig reingehängt in diese Undercovermission, war mit ganzem Herzblut dabei.

In diesem Augenblick stürmte eine wütende Person in den Club, beladen mit drei Einkaufstüten.

Als sie Mace sah, stürmte Adi Gallia auf ihn zu. „Wie könnt Ihr es wagen!?“, schrie sie ihn an.

Zu Qui-Gon gewandt erklärte sie: „Wir waren zusammen Shoppen und da haut der Mistkerl doch einfach ab, während ich mich in ein viel zu enges Kleid zwänge! Und das nur, um mit so billigen Tussis zu flirten!“ Sie warf Mace einen bitterbösen Blick zu und den Mädchen in dem Club schenkte sie ein verächtliches Naserümpfen. „Könnt ihr Euch das vorstellen, Qui-Gon!“

Dieser trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und war bemüht, sein Grinsen zurückzuhalten. „Nein, das kann ich mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen“, gab er zu und sah zur Seite. Obi-Wan musste sich hinter dem breiten Rücken seines Meisters verstecken, denn er konnte sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten bei dem Anblick, wie ihr furchtloser Anführer sich von Adi Gallia zusammenscheißen ließ. Zu Maces Verteidigung musste Obi-Wan allerdings einräumen, dass auch er niemals mutig genug gewesen wäre, sich mit der resoluten Meisterin anzulegen.

Seine Belustigung artete allmählich in einen wahren Lachkrampf aus, doch zum Glück hörte Adi Gallia sein Lachen in ihrer Wut nicht. Andernfalls sollte er schleunigst die Beine in die Hand nehmen.

Die Meisterin wandte sich wieder an Mace und knallte ihm die Einkaufstüten auf den Schoß. „Wir gehen jetzt auf der Stelle zum Tempel zurück. Habt Ihr verstanden.“

Mace Windu, der ziemlich kleinlaut auf seinem Stuhl kauerte, nickte nur. Er erhob sich mit den Tüten und trottete der wütenden Jedi-Meisterin hinterher.

Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan blieben geschockt und unfähig, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen im  _ Beach Paradise _ zurück.

Qui-Gon war der Erste, der wieder einige Worte herausbekam: „Nun ja. Auf diesen Schock hin, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir zu Didi gehen und was trinken.“

„Gute Idee, Meister.“

 

Yoda saß unterdessen mit der blinden Jedi-Ritterin Tahl an der Poolbar des Tempels. Der kleine, grüne Gnom hatte eine Blumenkette um den Hals und schlürfte einen giftgrünen Cocktail. Tahl hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben zu reden, da Yoda die ganze Zeit über wie ein Wasserfall plapperte. Auf einmal kam eine ziemlich geknickte Person auf die Bar zugeschlurft.

Mace setzte sich neben Yoda auf einen Barhocker und bestellte sich einen meeresblauen Cocktail mit 40% Alkohol und einem Schirmchen drauf.

„Ich habe Streit mit Adi Gallia!“, schluchzte Mace auf Tahls Frage hin, was los sei. 

Tahl schüttelte entnervt den Kopf, während Yoda versuchte, seinen menschlichen Kollegen zu trösten.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, worum es ging, aber es war bestimmt Eure Schuld“, verkündete Tahl überzeugt und hatte natürlich wie so oft recht. „Also stellt Euch nicht so an, Mace Windu!“ Sie erhob sich würdevoll und verkündete: „Ich muss jetzt erst einmal Bant suchen gehen.“ Damit ging sie schnurstracks davon, um ihren Padawan zu suchen. 

Die beiden zurückgebliebenen Jedi-Meister beachteten sie jedoch nicht weiter. Mace heulte sich stattdessen an Yodas kleiner Schulter aus und erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte.

 

**Und am späten Abend...**

Es war kurz vor 19 Uhr. Obi-Wan stürmte in den Tempel zurück und schleifte seinen Meister hinterher, der ihn dauernd ermahnte, nicht so eine Hektik zu machen.

Endlich hatte sich Qui-Gon aus Obi-Wans Griff befreit und ging seinem Schüler langsamer hinterher. Obi-Wan war der Meinung, dass nur ein gutes Abendessen den Schock des heutigen Nachmittags wieder relativieren würde. Die paar Drinks in dem Café von Qui-Gons altem Freund Didi hatten ihre Wirkung verfehlt.

Das Abendessen verlief ungefähr wie das Frühstück, nur dass alle viel müder und erschöpfter waren, als heute Morgen. Obi-Wan und Reeft allerdings waren keineswegs zu müde, um sich auf das Buffet zu stürzen.

Nach dem Abendessen hatte Jocasta Nu eine Karaokeveranstaltung arrangiert. Die Ausrüstung hatte sie sich vom Senat ausgeliehen, die auch öfter mal Karaoke sangen, wenn ihre Debatten allzu langweilig wurden oder sie überhaupt nichts zu tun hatten. Der oberste Kanzler Valorum sollte eine ausgezeichnete Stimme besitzen, ebenso der Senator Palpatin von Naboo war ein ausgezeichneter Sänger, auch wenn er sich meistens würdevoll zurückhielt.

Meister Yoda wurde gebeten den Anfang zu machen. Er stand im Rampenlicht und schmetterte  _ My Way _ ins Mikrophon. Er wurde nach Beendigung seiner Darbietung mit rasendem Applaus belohnt und Yodas grüne Wangen färbten sich rot. 

Als nächstes traute sich Bant zu singen. Sie sang  _ Big Big World _ und auch sie bekam kräftigen Applaus. 

Mace Windu, der schon leicht angetrunken war, röhrte  _ Sex Bomb _ ins Mikro. Yoda, Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan wussten schon, wem diese Widmung galt. Adi Gallia wiederum wäre am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versunken und ihre honigfarbene Haut verfärbte sich dunkelrot. 

Trotz anfänglichen Sträubens hatten Bant und Adi Gallias Padawan Siri Obi-Wan doch noch dazu überreden können,  _ Oh Happy Day _ vorzutragen. Siri hatte  _ Diamonds are a Girl _ _ ’ _ _ s Best Friend _ ausgewählt. Tahl hatte sogar Qui-Gon zum singen bringen können. Ihr Lied  _ Come What May _ , welches sie im Duett sangen, wurde mit tosendem Beifall gefeiert. 

Nach einigen anderen mutigen Jedis sang auch Jocasta Nu mit kratziger, aber heiterer Stimme  _ Superjeile Zick _ . Nachher schwärmte sie von den guten alten Zeiten und wie viel einfacher doch manches früher gewesen sei.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später, es war 21.45 Uhr, wurde ein Walzer eingespielt. Siri und Bant versuchten erst einmal, Obi-Wan überhaupt zum Tanzen zu bewegen und nachher stritten sie sich um ihn, wobei er dies als Möglichkeit zur Flucht nutzte. Es nützte ihm allerdings nicht viel, denn die beiden sportlichen Mädchen hatten ihn bald ein. So musste er abwechselnd mit ihnen tanzen.

Mace Windu ging schüchtern zu Adi Gallia, kniete sich vor sie hin und bat sie um Vergebung. Dabei überreichte er ihr einen wunderschönen Blumenstrauß, den er aus dem Saal der Tausend Quellen hatte mitgehen lassen, ohne dass die Gärtner es bemerkt hatten.

Qui-Gon hatte unterdessen Tahl galant zum Tanz aufgefordert. Nun hielt er sie in den Armen zum Klang der Musik. Yoda unterstützte noch den Rhythmus, indem er mit seinem Holzstock den Takt klopfte.

 

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und es war schon beinahe Mitternacht. Nur noch wenige Jedis saßen zusammen. Yoda saß auf seinem Stuhl und inspizierte den Raum. Er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der die Überreste der Party aufräumen musste, aber, wozu hatte man denn Padawan-Schüler.

Bant und Siri hatten es schließlich aufgegeben Obi-Wan zu verfolgen und unterhielten sich stattdessen angeregt.

Obi-Wan selber saß, erschöpft von seiner Flucht, auf einem Stuhl und hielt sich an einem Wasserglas fest. Ihm war furchtbar schlecht und er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Die paar Drinks bei Didi waren wohl doch nicht so ganz ohne gewesen.

Tahl und Qui-Gon saßen in einer Ecke, Tahl auf Qui-Gons Schoß, ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gebettet, und unterhielten sich leise miteinander.

Adi versuchte unterdessen, Mace zum Gehen zu bewegen, damit er seinen Rausch ausschlafen konnte. Sie versuchte ihn vom Tisch hoch zu hieven, aber er war viel zu schwer für sie. Da ließ sie ihn einfach wieder fallen und sein Kopf knallte unsanft auf den Tisch. Wenigstens war er jetzt wach.

Sie zuckte genervt mit den Schultern und gesellte sich zu Bant und Siri.

Mace hob den Kopf und sah mit glasigen Augen in die Runde. Bevor sein Kopf geräuschvoll wieder zurück auf die Tischplatte fiel, murmelte er: „The party is over...!“

**Ende**

 


End file.
